Humanity
by Red3
Summary: Before the escape, the kids are on a practice mission and stop to sleep in a cave, and certain chimeras end up sleeping in eachother's arms. M/Z, duh.


Disclaimer: Nope. Characters still not mine yet. Neither is Dark Angel. But some day....  
  
Ok peeps, here is my second fanfic, and I'm still working on my other one. (Destiny) Um, so enjoy. Destiny was a Max/Logan, so I decided to try a Max/Zack-ish one. This takes place while they are still at Manticore, and have been sent on a practice mission in the woods. It takes a few days to complete, so they seek shelter in that cave Max rescued Zack from in Kidz are Aiight. Here you go.  
********************************  
Twelve small bodies hurried through the thick woods, covered in dew and dirt. Their breath came in short gasps, throats dry from dehydration. It was day one of the Evade Mission. The group X5 had been split in half at Colonel Lydecker's orders. Team A consisted of thirteen chimeras, team B had twelve. To even the score, he arranged for team B to have the top of the class, which was obvious to all who observed the group.  
A twelve year old Zack rushed the others forward, the objective of the mission repeating itself in his memory. Report to base on day two without any soldiers under your command hit by the opposing team. The paint ball gun was heavy in his arms, causing pain in muscles and joints from constant movement. It was dark, and the sun had disappeared over the tree line hours ago. He stopped, indecision in his thoughts. He picked up a small snapping sound behind him. Zack knew who it was without turning. The scent of her drifted into his nostrils, and only she could sneak up to him that close.  
Nine year old Max came to stand at the side of her CO, her big brother Zack. He didn't acknowledge her presence, just kept staring straight ahead at nothing. She turned her head to look questioningly at him, waiting patiently for orders. She studied his short blonde hair, his gray eyes, and tall form. He was the biggest, oldest and strongest as X5 CO. She was the quickest, cleverest, and the best at improvisation as X5 SIC. Lydecker's orders this morning had confused her. When X5 is split in two, she should be in command of team A, and Zack in charge of B. That way order was balanced. She thought it over, concluding that her disobedience to Zack yesterday during morning drills had put her in this position. Not that she minded, she actually enjoyed working next to Zack. He always kept her safe, and sometimes let her smart-ass comments slide.  
Young Zack finally turned to Max, ignoring the ten pairs of eyes that were focused on the two from behind. The rest of team B was squirming impatiently, unsettled by lack of food and sleep. He should find a secure area for them to sleep tonight. Tomorrow will be even harder than today, with the other team desperate to shoot one of them with the colorful mock-bullets. When Zack and Max were teamed up, their group always won at the missions. The two has opposite talents, with Zack's gun handling and military tactics, and Max's sparring skills and improvisation. Put together, they were Lydecker's dream come true.  
"It's time we find secure shelter for a few hours of rest. I saw a cave down by the river, we'll use that." Zack whispered, looking directly into his sister's eyes. She nodded, and conveyed the message to the rest of the team. Smiles formed on a few faces, thankful for well-earned rest. They headed in the direction of the cave, making sure to keep silent in the dark forest. Zack didn't move from his position, just continued watching their surroundings. Max silently approached him once again, this time undetected.  
Feeling a small hand on his camouflage-covered forearm, he turned to see Max's chocolate brown eyes asking him a silent question. He read her expression, asking him why he hadn't moved. He gestured for her to follow the rest, and he returned his eyes reluctantly back to the woods to keep watch. Max defiantly resisted his orders, grasping his wrist firmly, urging him to meet her gaze. He looked down at her, trying hard not to smile at her concern.  
"Zack," Her voice was a low whisper, still cautious of any team B members that might be near. "Unlike Jondy and me, you need sleep. Go to the cave, I'll keep watch." He let his eyes settle on her lips for a moment, then shook his head meeting her eyes again.  
"No, Max. You just had surgery a week ago, and you are still recovering somewhat. You need to try and sleep." Zack made note of the fact that Max still had a grip on his wrist, long after getting his attention. She bit her full lip for a short moment, then once again met his gaze. A small affectionate smile made it's way past Zack's cool exterior, which rewarded him with a grin from her.  
"Well, then have Jondy stay out, she won't mind. She loves the woods at night. But I am not letting you go all night without rest, you'll be mean in the morning, let's go." Zack heaved a sigh, but let her pull him along. With that the young girl and boy crept their way to the cave to join the others.  
When they entered, they heard a few hushed giggles and small whispers amongst the kids. There was no light except for the moonlight at the mouth, so they needed their night vision to seek out the individuals. Zack caught Jondy's eye, and gestured for her to go out and keep watch for the night. She obediently stood, flashing a smile at Max on her way out. When she was out of Zack's eyesight, she mouthed to Max, 'Join me later?' Max glanced at her oldest brother, then back at her best friend. 'Maybe.'  
Max turned back to her family, watching them settle on the hard rock for beds. It wasn't a feather mattress, but it was rest at least. The children lied randomly around the small cavern, some immediately falling into slumber, others whispering to their neighbors. She tried to decide where to sleep, observing that all the smooth rocks had been occupied. She sighed her aggravation, and watched as Zack made his way to the end of the group that was nearest the mouth of the cave, and lied down on his side. She noted that he had put himself protectively between them and the outside, facing the wilderness, ready for an attack if one should occur. She smiled at his evident canine DNA as his role as alpha male. She wondered briefly if that made her alpha female. Max soon reminded herself that wolves ensured that the alpha male ate first, slept most, and solely bred. Zack, unlike a wolf, was the one putting himself on the line for us, and usually ate last after making sure everyone had eaten enough.  
Shrugging off the relatively deep thoughts, she pondered where she should lay. After a second she made her way over to Zack, and lied down behind him. He seemed to take no notice to her action. Max positioned herself on her side as well, facing her brothers and sisters. Zack's body heat radiated off of his body, and she relished in the fact that she had people who she could feel safe with in such a hellish place as Manticore.  
Zane stirred, unable to find a comfortable position. He was one of the unlucky few who didn't move fast enough to get a smooth surface. He grimaced in the dark as a small rock jabbed him in the ribs. He sat up, rubbing his hurt chest. He scanned the quiet cave, his eyes resting on his brother and sister near the cave's opening. Cold moonlight fell upon the two figures, one muscled and tall, the other shorter and lean. He knew without clear sight that it was Max and Zack. He wondered momentarily if their positions had been planned out. Zack faced the outside, where he could be aware and protect them of any danger. Max, as his second, was facing the family, to keep order and have responsibility for their behavior. One made up for the other's weakness. They were one perfect soldier split into two bodies. Zane cocked his head, curious of what their child would be like if born. Truly a perfect being in every way. He didn't doubt that Manticore had plans for combining their DNA. There was no way they would waste their top female, Max, on natural pregnancy. He shook off the thoughts, reminding himself silently that they had no control over their own genes in this facility. As he lied back down on his make shift bed, he considered that maybe their positioning hadn't been planned. Maybe it was animal instinct, or... affection. It was possible, Zack obviously had a soft spot for her, and she blatantly adored him.  
Max closed her eyes, feeling her small fatigues brush along Zack's at their backs. She hadn't realized she had been so close to him. She skillfully evened out her breaths in mock sleep, willing her brain to shut down so she could fully rest.   
Zack had certainly noticed when Max had slipped behind him. He felt her presence surprisingly overwhelming. She had been in close proximity before, but the fact that she was sleeping next to him left him excited and unable to relax. He waited for a few minutes as her breathing seemed to even out, and Max appeared to be in deep slumber. He was glad that she took his orders to rest and not go out so she could recover from that no doubt uncalled for surgery a week ago. He hated the idea of those dreaded doctors cutting and injuring her wonderful body for no acceptable reason other than experiments. He remembered how terrible he felt when she returned form it, a fresh cut and stitches on her belly, her mind still drowsy for the drugs. She stumbled into the barracks, just making it to her cot before collapsing. He had the feeling that he had failed her every time she was hurt, his never ending job to protect her form hurt and anguish.  
As he lay there, his back lightly brushing hers in the darkness, he felt an involuntary wave of protectiveness wash through him. Making sure Max was still seemingly asleep, he carefully turned his body so he faced her, and scooted a bit so his body pressed against hers. He paused, silently checking if her breathing patterns had changed at all. Her breaths held their steadiness, no hints of her noticing. Cautiously Zack placed his palm on her slightly dipping waist, then wound it around her, scooping her small form closer to his. Zack relaxed considerably, smiling at the newfound comfort in using Max as a live teddy bear.   
She had been awake when she heard him turn towards her, and fully aware of the fact that he was facing her and the others. She felt his warm breath on her barcode, and decided to feign sleep in curiosity of what he would do next. She was surprised when he had presses his long body against hers. She still pretended to sleep, not wanting him to move away quite yet. His arm snaked hesitantly around her waist and stomach, drawing her nearer. Max felt herself relax against his chest, slightly leaning into his embrace. The newfound comfort in this closeness finally brought her to real sleepiness, and she almost wanted to stay awake to feel Zack around her. But her body gave into slumber, leaving her in a content state of mind.  
Zack reveled in the fact that Max hadn't jumped out of his grasp in surprise and confusion. He was even happier that she had leaned into him, in obvious security and comfort. After a minute or so of just cuddling her, he lied his head on his other arm as a pillow, and felt himself starting to slip into peaceful abyss. He smiled at his own accomplishment of humanity before reminding himself that this was a certain weakness. Yet he did not move away, but allowed his lips to brush softly across her barcode, glad that Max was asleep and could not reject him.  
Krit had been silently observing the couple form the other side of the cavern, a small smile playing at his lips. He found himself wondering what the rest of life would be like, and if they would ever get out of the perimeter fence. He weighed the possibilities in his young mind, and in each outcome he imagined his oldest brother and youngest sister together in the end. The two were the inspiration for Krit to keep going. Max had always reminded him that humanity was possible among their screwed p genetics, but being with Zack gave him a sense of achieved normalcy. An odd warm feeling developed in his chest, and he found it comforting. He positioned himself as comfortably as possible on the rocky terrain, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
******************************************  
SOOOOOOO? Whaddya think? Too cheesy? Reviews are MUCH appreciated. I just felt an urge to write something short and sweet. I might consider continuing with this, maybe have Lydecker find out about it, or a first kiss maybe. I dunno - Depends on reviews... Um, well, I can't think of anything else, so I LOVE YOU ALL! Buh bye.  



End file.
